Amazon Trio
The Amazon Trio (in Japanese アマゾントリオ Amazon Torio) are a subset of members of the Dead Moon Circus and villains in the Sailor Moon universe. History The Amazon Trio are Lemures created by Amazoness Quartet from circus animals to eliminate the Sailor Guardians. 90s Anime In the Sailor Moon Super S anime, the Amazon Trio were created by Zirconia whom they feared. The Amazon Trio were tasked to seek out the Dream Mirror among the humans that contain Pegasus. The Trio choose their victims by seducing their preferred targets: Tiger's Eye going after girls slightly younger than himself, Hawk's Eye after older women, and Fisheye targeting men. Once their target is vulnerable enough, they ensnare them and force the mirror out while summoning a Lemures to deal with any interlopers. When Zirconia finally reveals to them their true natures (those of animals), Fisheye fears particularly of their fate and questions why they do not possess dream mirrors like humans. Fisheye's change in perspective was attributed to the kindness of Usagi after Fisheye was rejected by Mamoru and also with the discovery that Chibiusa was the holder of the Golden Dream Mirror, which housed the dream Pegasus (Helios) he hid himself in. Fisheye's insolence nearly costs the life of the Amazon Trio, however, because Zirconia reads Fisheye's memory and mistakenly believes Usagi is the holder of the Golden Dream Mirror, Zirconia sends Hawk's Eye to steal the mirror. Fisheye and Tiger's Eye follow to stop Hawk's Eye while Zirconia plans to have the trio eliminated as soon as Usagi's mirror is revealed. The Lemures sent by Zirconia shatters Usagi's dream mirror before Hawk's Eye has a chance to restore it to Usagi's body. Hawk's Eye ends up dying to protect Fisheye from an attack and gives him the power Zirconia granted him to stay human like so that they may finish off the Lemures. Fisheye and Tiger's Eye use the power to resurrect Usagi, realizing she is Sailor Moon, and also summon Chibiusa, believing that the pair is the only ones who can defeat the Lemures and avenge Hawk's Eye. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon defeat the summoned Lemures but is it too late for either of them to do anything for the Amazon Trio, who have reverted to their animal forms. Soon afterwards, Pegasus, summoned by Chibiusa, grants them dream mirrors, knowing that the trio have suffered greatly and have truly changed for the better. They cannot, however, retain their current forms as humans and are taken away by Pegasus to the Crystal Forest. As he places them within the forest, he promises that one day they will be reborn as the humans they wish to be, with their beautiful dreams intact. Gallery Amazon Trio.jpg|The Amazon Trio Human Amazon Trio.jpg|The Amazon Trio in their human forms. The Amazon Trio with 3D Glasses.jpg|The Amazon Trio are wearing 3D Glassess. Animal Amazon Trio.jpg|The Amazon Trio in their original animal forms. Spirits of the Amazon Trio.jpg Ghosts of the Amazon Trio.jpg The Amazon Trio dies.jpg Trivia *The Amazon Trio sometimes referred to the Sailor Senshi as "pumpkins," a nickname which was kept in the English dub as well. *At 22 episodes, the Amazon Trio lasted the longest against the Sailor Scouts. *While they, like the Ayakashi Sisters, take it in turns (sometimes going more than one time in a row) to search people's dreams, Tiger's Eye took his turn six times in a row. Navigation Category:Teams Category:Trickster Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Partners in Crime Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mutated